


Or what?

by daddyquest



Category: Ex Machina (2015), Ex Machina (movie), Two faces of january
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Two Oscar Isaac characters fucking, boss/employer sex, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Bateman is Rydal's boss and he invites him to visit him for the weekend. He mouths off and when Nathan threatens him he replies with "or what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or what?

**Author's Note:**

> We all remember that scene in The Two Faces of January where Rydal (Oscar Isaac's character) replies with "or what?" I decided to write a story.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again," Nathan said grimacing at the younger man across the table from him. 

Rydal leaned across the marble island, his eyes filled with rage. "Or what?" 

Nathan's hand twitched. "Excuse me?" He clenched his jaw. 

Everyone under the sun knew there were a few terms in the english language that were saved specifically to stir sexual tension. The two most common terms included, "make me", and "or what?" 

Nathan had invited the young coder Rydal to his home in Alaska for the weekend, and so far they hadn't been getting along. They were too much alike and it was difficult to set boundaries around someone who had a complete disregard for the rules. 

Nathan had told Rydal over dinner that he was concidering firing him because of his insolence at work. He was an extremely talented coder, and therefore an important accet to the company, so he was hoping by inviting him to stay with him for a while he could convince him to sort his act out. But as soon as Rydal heard the words, "I'm concidering firing you," he popped off with a "Fuck off, you pompous rich prick. You don't own me."

This was the start of the current situation. 

"What are you gunna do?" Rydal said, a no-shits-given air about him.  
Nathan reached across the table and smacked Rydal in the face, hard, causing Rydal's face to turn from the force of it. Rydal's face was burning bright red on his cheek and when he turned to look back at Nathan, a very different emotion shown in his eyes. 

Rydal reached down and began rubbing his cock through his basketball shorts. His eyelids flickered, not taking his eyes off Nathan who sat dumbfounded by what was happening. 

"Are you...?" Nathan said, seeing Rydal's hand at work.  
The slap was like a lightswitch, turning Rydal from angry to horny in under three seconds. Nathan saw the way Rydal was looking at him, and while he was mostly attracted to women he couldn't help but feel an attraction toward Rydal at this moment. He wanted to tear him apart. 

"Can you fuck me?" Rydal said, continuing to touch himself. He was in his black basketball shorts with red trim and a plain white t-shirt. "Please?" 

Nathan, dressed in his grey tanktop and sweatpants, stood up and gripped Rydal by his hair and ripped his head back before bending down and kissing him hot and hard on the mouth. He swatted Rydal's hand away and replaced it with his own, stroking him in time with his kisses. "You gunna be a little slut for me?" Nathan said against Rydal's lips before capturing them again, assaulting his mouth, causing Rydal to whimper.

"Yes, Sir," Rydal said. 

"Get these off," Nathan tugged at the waistband of Rydal's shorts. He immediately shed them and put his legs up on the table in front of him, spreading his legs. Nathan reached down to tease his hole only to find a hard round piece of plastic stretching him open. He tapped softly on the base of the plug causing Rydal to gasp and writhe. "Did you know this was going to happen?" He smirked. 

Rydal bit his lip and nodded slowly. "I knew I'd get you into bed at some point this weekend." 

"And you've been plugged up waiting this whole time?" Nathan said gripped the lip of the base and pulling it out just an inch before softly pushing it back in. 

Rydal whined and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes." 

"Are you gay?" Nathan asked. 

"No," Rydal said gripping Nathan's bicep, biting his lip at how thick and muscular it was. "Only for you." He looked up again only to be rewarded with another kiss. 

Nathan stripped Rydal's shirt off before lifting him up and helped him onto the table in front of him and slowly pulled the plug out of him, leaving him open and writhing against the cold white marble begging to be filled once again. "Shh," Nathan said in reply to Rydal's whimpers. He pulled his sweatpants down and spit on his hand and began working it over his cock. "Fuck," Nathan said under his breath. 

"C'mon," Rydal said holding his ass and spreading himself even wider. "Please." 

Nathan leaned forward and pressed into Rydal, giving him what he wanted and filling him back up. Regardless of the plug, he was still tight. Nathan pulled his hips back and slammed into Rydal causing the younger man to gasp and grip at his own thighs harder. Rydel rocked back and forth as Nathan fucked into him. He was previously lubed up from the plug so he could fuck easily. 

Rydal tugged at his own cock and stared up at Nathan all the time while making the prettiest sounds. "Little slut for me, huh?" Nathan said pounding into him. 

"Y-yeah!" Rydal whimpered. 

"You gunna cum with my cock inside you?" Nathan said. "Gunna cum like good boy for your boss?" 

"Yes, sir!" Rydal bit his lip and stroked himself harder. "I'm close." 

A couple strokes later and Rydal was whining, head back and cumming all over him tummy and chest. He was trembling and whimpering coming down from his high before Nathan pulled out and walked around the table to grip Rydal's head and feed his cock to him. "Good boy, make me cum in your mouth." 

Rydal stared up at Nathan, his eyes half-lidded in the afterglow, as he sucked his boss down. "This is the first time you've ever had a cock in your mouth isn't it?" Nathan said tracing Rydal's lips, wrapped around him. Rydal nodded. 

And with that Nathan was gripping Rydal's hair and cumming whining trails of fucks and shits. 

He gently pulled himself out of Rydal's mouth leaving a trail of spit and cum. He swallowed most of it but some of it still sat shiny on the outer corner of his mouth.  
Nathan milked himself of the last drops and got a couple drops on his hand before whiping his hand across Rydal's chest. 

"You're fucking fired," he said with a smug smirk. "Hellicopter will be here in a few hours." And with that he turned and left.


End file.
